Quand Levy pète les plombs
by mimine20
Summary: Une Levy malade qui vient quand même à la guilde. Mais elle aurait mieux fait de rester coucher... Une Levy comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu et qui va faire de sacrés dégâts!


**Voilà une histoire sur Levy et Gajeel. Cette idée me trottait depuis un moment dans la tête. Une Levy comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu!**

**Les personnages de Fairy tail ne m'appartiennent pas à mon plus grand malheur! XD**

* * *

Tout était calme aujourd'hui à la guilde. En effet, Natsu et Grey qui s'étaient une nouvelle fois bagarrés, avaient, encore, été mis au tapis par Erza. Mirajane servait tout le monde avec un grand sourire et Lucy déprimait pour son loyer mais pas uniquement... Depuis que Lisanna était revenue d'Edoras, Natsu passait beaucoup de temps avec. Levy, connaissait parfaitement les sentiments de la blonde pour l'idiot de la guilde. Et celui-ci aussi l'aimait. Mais, niveau sentiments, ils étaient aussi aveugles l'un que l'autre. Levy, quant à elle, se sentait vraiment mal. Elle était malade, avait de la fièvre. Mais, elle était venue à la guilde pour aider Lucy qui était vraiment malheureuse. Elle cherchait un moyen pour lui ouvrir les yeux ainsi qu'à Natsu. C'est pourquoi, elle était venue chercher l'aide de Mirajane.

Arrivée au comptoir, elle salua toutes les filles présentes : Lucy, Cana, Juvia, Erza et Mirajane.

_« Mirajane ? Je peux te parler en privé s'il te plaît ? »_. Les filles la regardèrent interloquées. Depuis quand, elle faisait des messes basses avec Mirajane. Erza, très perspicace sentit qu'il y avait un coup fumant surtout en voyant l'air de Mirajane et elle eut peur pour leur prochaine victime.

_« Bien sûr Levy-chan, pas de problème »._ Elle s'éloignèrent de quelques pas et Levy lui expliqua son problème. Mirajane était d'accord avec elle car même si elle adorait sa sœur, elle avait tout de suite vu l'amour qui liait Natsu et Lucy. Elle étaient en train de parler et de mettre au point un plan diabolique quand une bagarre se déclencha dans la guilde. Levy, regarda autour d'elle et ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia, Jett et Droy se battaient contre Gajeel qui ne semblait pas vouloir rendre les coups. Mais, quand il esquiva sans difficulté un coup porté par Jett, celui-ci fut déséquilibré et tomba sur Natsu. Ce fut le signal : la bagarre générale avait commencé !

Levy, déjà malade, n'en pouvait plus de leurs cris. Elle commença à s'éloigner pour sortir de la guilde après s'être excuser auprès de Mira quand elle se prit un projectile non identifié sur la tête. Sonnée, elle se releva. Elle avait mal au cœur et ne se sentait pas bien. Elle avait mal à la tête et maintenant, elle était furieuse.

Elle, la gentille Levy, qui pendant des années n'avait jamais réagi, sentit la colère montée en elle, une digne d'Erza en personne ! Elle utilisa alors sa magie et fit déferler une immense vague dans toute la guilde !

Le silence se fit alors... Personne ne comprenait ce qui s'était passé. Tout le monde se regardait interloqué, même Erza qui n'avait même pas participé à la bagarre car son fraisier n'ayant pas été détruit. Même si, maintenant, c'était le cas grâce à Levy.

_« MAIS VOUS POUVEZ PAS LA FERMER UN PEU ! »_ hurla Levy dans une colère noire. Tous étaient éberlués. La gentille Levy s'énervait ?

- _Mais Levy..._ commença Jett.

- _Quoi ?_ Elle lui lança un regard furieux et Jett se ratatina sur place.

- _Heu... rien..._ Il ne savait plus où se mettre

- _Alors tu te tais !_ Levy était en colère. Et être malade ne l'aidait pas. Elle voulait être sous sa couette ! Personne ne pipait mot. Tout le monde attendait ce qui allait se passer. _Maintenant, je veux savoir pourquoi toi et Droy vous avez attaqué Gajeel !_Jett jeta un regard désespéré à Droy qui décida d'aller à son secours.

- _Mais Levy, c'était pour toi..._

-_ Comment ça ? _Cette fois-ci, la colère avait laissé place à de la stupéfaction.

- _Bah oui, on veut pas qu'il te fasse du mal à nouveau et …_

- _Alors, selon vous, je suis pas assez grande et assez forte pour pouvoir me défendre de Gajeel ?!_ Si avant, Levy était furieuse, là, elle était hors d'elle !

-_ Eh la crevette ! C'est bon calme toi, ils ne m'ont pas fait mal... et j'ai pas besoin qu'une petite chose comme toit me défende !_ Gajeel se sentait blessé dans sa fierté de mâle. Non mais, pour qui le prenait-elle ? Cependant, ce que Gajeel n'avait pas prévu, c'est que la fameuse crevette était si en colère qu'elle était prête à défoncer tout le monde.

- _Gajeel, tu la fermes !_

Plus personne n'osa parler. Gajeel estomaqué et choqué ne disait plus rien. Levy se tourna à nouveau vers Jett et Droy qui semblaient se liquéfier sur place.

-_ Donc, selon vous, reprit-elle menaçante, je ne suis pas capable de me défendre ?_

-_ C'est pas ce qu'on voulait dire !_ Dirent-ils en même temps

-_ C'est quoi alors ?_

- _On a vu que vous vous rapprochiez tous les deux et on a eu peur que tu l'aimes et que vous finissiez ensemble et on ne voulait pas vu qu'il t'a blessé par le passé... _dit Jett d'une traite de peur de se faire massacrer.

Plus personne ne parlait. Levy était choquée et apparemment, vu la tête que Gajeel tirait, lui aussi. Alors que tout le monde avait compris qu'il valait mieux se taire et attendre, l'abruti de service, j'ai nommé Natsu, ne put s'empêcher de la ramener :

_« Ah ah, j'y crois pas, Gajeel amoureux ! »_ Gajeel furieux allait le massacrer pour lui dire sa façon de penser. Mais Levy fut plus rapide que lui.

_« Natsu, si j'étais toi, je m'occuperais d'abord de mes affaires. On sait tous que tu es amoureux de Lucy et qu'elle t'aime aussi. Mais tu es tellement bête que tu ne vois même pas à quel point tu la blesse en étant toujours collé à Lisanna ! »._ Un ange passa puis, on put voir deux mages rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Mirajane qui voulait que Levy évite de dire des bêtises commença à vouloir parler.

-_ Levy-chan, tu..._

_- Oh, arrêtes Mirajane ! Je sais que tu voulais qu'ils soient ensemble. Mais avant de t'occuper des histoires d'amour des autres, tu devrais t'occuper des tiennes ! _

_- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! _Mirajane, qui avait rougi ne voulait pas perdre la face.

_- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi toi et Luxus n'êtes toujours pas ensemble ?_

La révélation de Levy sembla en choquer plus d'un et Luxus, quant à lui, semblait trouver le mur en face de lui très intéressant !

Mais Levy n'en avait pas fini. Elle en avait marre que tout le monde la trouve faible... Merde à la fin !

_« Je sais que je suis faible ! Mais j'ai une simple question qui est faible : celle qui assume ces sentiments et qui reconnaît qu'elle aime Gajeel, l'homme le plus froid que je connaisse ou ceux de la guilde qui sont pourtant censés être les plus forts et qui ne sont, pourtant pas capable de se dire ce qu'ils ressentent ! »_

Tout en reprenant sa respiration, Levy observa la réaction de chacun. Tous étaient choqués par sa révélation mais surtout, ils craignaient ce qu'elle pourrait dire sur eux. D'ailleurs, elle ne se fit pas prier et continua :

_- Tiens par exemple, Erza, tu comptes dire quand à Grey que tu ne peux pas te passer de lui. Et toi Juvia ? Quand comptes-tu lâcher Grey et avouer que tu aimes Léon ? Et toit Elfman, si tu es un homme pourquoi tu n'as toujours pas parler à Evergreen ? Et vous Fried et Lisanna ? _

- _Heu... Levy ?_

-_ Quoi ?_ Levy, furieuse, se tourna vers la personne assez suicidaire pour l'interrompre. Lucy se ratatina sur place.

- _Tu te sens bien ?_ Osa-t-elle malgré tout.

- _Non, je suis malade, j'ai de la fièvre, je suis juste venue parce que je voulais t'aider avec Natsu. Et là, pouf, une nouvelle bagarre, je me suis pris un truc dans la tête et j'en ai marre que ces deux abrutis jaloux se mêlent de ma vie privée ! Maintenant si cela ne vous gêne pas, moi, je vais me coucher. En revoir !_

Et avant que quiconque ne réagisse, elle partit de la guilde sous les regards choqués de ses amis. Arrivée à son appartement, Levy ne prit même pas la peine de se changer et se mit sous la couette. Elle s'endormit aussitôt. Plusieurs heures plus tard, elle se réveilla en entendant du bruit dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et croisa, ceux rouges de Gajeel. Elle se retourna alors pour se recoucher et l'ignorer. Mais Gajeel, ne supportant pas d'être ignoré, tira sur la couette et l'arracha des mains de Levy. Elle grogna mais compris le message. Elle s'assit dans son lit et attendit que le dragon slayer se mette à parler.

- _Tu sais que tu as mis une sacrée pagaille à la guilde ?_ Lui dit-il après un long moment de silence.

- _Et alors ? Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité. Mirajane qui nous fatigue avec nos histoires de cœur n'est même pas capable d'agir dans son propre cas ! Et Jett et Droy m'ont agacé à se mêler de ma vie privée. Et j'en ai assez d'entendre que je suis faible !_

- _Bah tu peux croire, ça n'arrivera plus !_ dit Gajeel en riant

_- Ah ?_ Levy était interloquée.

-_ Tu as foutu la trouille à tout le monde. Natsu et Grey ont même dit que tu étais plus effrayante qu'Erza, c'est dire !_ Gajeel ne l'avouerait jamais mais, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, quelqu'un lui avait fait peur...

- _Oh..._ Levy semblait triste.

- _Qu'est ce que tu as la crevette ? Tu n'es pas contente d'avoir dit à tout le monde ce que tu pensais ?_

-_ Si, mais je voulais pas non plus leur faire peur. J'espère au moins que j'ai aidé certains à avouer leurs sentiments..._

- _Après ton départ, Natsu a pris Lucy sur son épaule comme un sac à patate et l'a emmené chez elle. On les a pas revu depuis. Mirajane et Luxus ont parlé un long moment au niveau du bar et quand il est reparti, elle semblait aux anges. Erza est allée vers Grey et l'a embrassé. Ça me fait penser que Juvia a disparu. Elfman et Evergreen sont partis ensemble et Lisanna et Fried continuent de se tourner autour._

Levy souriait. Au moins, son coup de colère avait permis aux autres de se mettre ensemble. Elle était quand même fière d'elle ! Mais, en repensant à tout ce qu'elle avait dit, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait parlé de Gajeel. Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas réalisé mais maintenant, elle se sentait rougir. Gajeel ne semblait pas plus à l'aise qu'elle.

-_ Excuse-moi, _murmura Levy

-_ De quoi ?_ Gajeel semblait étonné.

-_ Oui, je t'ai mis mal à l'aise tout à l'heure. Je voulais pas. Pardon. Je sais que tu ressens pas la même chose que moi et c'est pas grave mais j'étais pas obligé de dire tout ça à cause de la colère. _

Levy était malheureuse. Elle avait espéré que Gajeel démentirait et lui dirait qu'il l'aimait. Mais, il gardait le silence. En même temps, elle s'attendait à quoi venant du mage le plus froid au monde ? Celui continuait de se taire et Levy trouvait ce silence pesant. Et c'est au moment où elle allait parler qu'il se décida et l'embrassa. Levy, trop étonnée ne réagit pas jusqu'au moment où il commença à atténuer la pression sur ses lèvres. Elle se jeta alors à son cou et approfondit le baiser. Quand, enfin, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, il n'y avait aucune gène. Gajeel ne disait rien mais Levy voyait dans son regard tout ce qu'il taisait et tout son amour.

Cependant Gajeel qui connaissait Levy et l'importance qu'elle accordait aux mots lui dit une phrase qui plongea Levy dans un bonheur immense duquel elle ne sortirait jamais.

_« Je t'aime »_.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans des reviews!**


End file.
